I Spy a Spy
by Horka
Summary: Sasuke is a spy. His work: Killing and spying. He's the best, but what if there is someone else who can rival him in his work? Sasunaru and a wee bit of Itanaru. Shounenai and maybe yaoi?.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke is a spy. His work: Killing and spying. He's the best, but what if there is someone else who can rival him in his work? Based on 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. If I did own him, I would make some different 'twists' in the anime and manga.**

**Warning!: This story contains shounen-ai (boys-love) and maybe even yaoi with Sasunaru and a wee bit of Itanaru. If you don't like it, I would suggest clicking the little arrow at the top left of your screen or just close the entire window. Also, this story might have some spelling and grammatical errors, so excuse me if I made any mistakes (and please point it out in a nice way).**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

I took a sip from my martini. It's bitter and cold; just the way I like it. I scanned the whole place. My target isn't here yet. Then my gaze landed upon a blue-eyed blond. He looked so beautiful. He's so short (and cute), he could easily pass for a girl. Thank God he's not my target. It would be a shame to see such a pretty face dead. Oh, he's sitting right next to me. Well the target can wait...

"A cocktail, please." He took out a ten dollar bill and placed it on the table.

"Comin' right up, miss." The bartender gave him a playful wink. I tightened my grip on my martini glass.

"Miss?! I'm not a girl, I'm a guy!" He looks so cute when he's angry.

"Well ya sute look like one! I tell ya, if I weren't straight, I would've come straight at ya like a dog!" He seems to be the only one laughing at his own joke. "The name's Kiba. What's yours?"

"Naruto." Naruto...sounds familiar. It's such a suitable name for an angel like him.

"Naruto, huh? Well here's your drink cutie! Don't drink it up all at once! We don't want some pervert taking advantage at you now."

"Hey! Can I get some service over here?"

"Well gotta go. Nice talking with ya cutie." He gave on final wink before serving a drunken customer. Naruto went back to his drink. I think it's time for my move now.

"Hey." I gave him one of my sexiest smirks.

"Oh hello sir." He gave me a cheerful smile. I scooted closer to him.

"Could you perhaps help me with something? I seemed to have lost my pet fox and now I can't find him anymore. It's a one of a kind, too. Its fur is blonde and he has big blue eyes, with long whiskers." At this, I touched his cheek. He has three scars on each, which actually increased his beauty.

"They allow pets in here? But this is a bar." He actually looked confused. I sighed. How can anybody be this stupid?

"Dobe, I-"I looked out of the corner of my eye. There he is. My target.

"Hey! Who are you calling dobe, you...you chicken butthead!" Chicken butthead?

"Excuse me, but I have some business to attend to. Nice meeting you, dobe." I stood up and walked away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away fr-"He stopped dead in his tracks. What's wrong with him? Ah well, no time to think about that now.

I walked out of the bar and waited in a nearby alley. I took out a cigarette and lit it up. I waited and waited for him to come out. And then finally, I saw him coming out. The man I'm supposed to kill.

My brother.

_Naruto's POV_

Geez, what's wrong with that bastard? Asking me to do a favour for him and then calling me a dobe all of a sudden. But no time to think about him now, I have something to take care of.

I finished my drink and walked over to my 'client'. He was seated at the most secluded part of the bar. Perfect. I took a seat right next to him.

"Hey sexy." I put on my most seductive face I could give. Which wasn't hard. I mean, he really is sexy! But he does remind me of someone else, though. I wonder who?

"Hn." He didn't even take a look at me! What am I? Invisible? You cannot, not see me! Time to take drastic measures.

"What's wrong? Are you shy?" I rubbed my hand over his chest, purposely brushing lightly over his nipples. He gasped slightly. Ah ha! A reaction! I continued my action and then I nibbled on his ear. It was then he decided to stop me. He took my hand and led it down to his crotch. Ooh, so it worked very well on him! Hehe, time to take it one step further...

I took a seat on his lap and began grinding my hips against his. He placed his hands beside them and I sucked on his neck. I heard him moan. I smirked. He then held my head next to his mouth.

"Come with me." He took my hand without any other words and of course, I followed him. But as we were outside, he stopped.

"What's the matter?" He didn't respond. Then all of a sudden he pushed my against the wall, kissing me violently. He pushed his tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch of it. He grabbed my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. We began grinding with each other. It felt so good. But then he let go and stopped...again. This is getting REALLY annoying right about now.

I was still in a daze before I noticed he left.

"Ah crap I messed up." I saw the same man that was in the bar ten minutes ago, coming out of a dark alley.

"It's you!" I pointed my finger at him.

"Oh hey dobe." **  
**

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I do not intend to write short chapters. I'll try to make long chapters after I get my Internet back. That's the only announcement I needed to make so, review if you like! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sasuke is a spy. His work: Killing and spying. He's the best, but what if there is someone else who can rival him in his work? Based on 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. If I did own him, I would make some different 'twists' in the anime and manga.**

**Warning!: This story contains shounen-ai (boys-love) and maybe even yaoi with Sasunaru and a wee bit of Itanaru. If you don't like it, I would suggest clicking the little arrow at the top left of your screen or just close the entire window. Also, this story might have some spelling and grammatical errors, so excuse me if I made any mistakes (and please point it out in a nice way).**

**Mild**** (or major, whatever you like to call it) OOCness coming your way!**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Oh hey dobe."

Oh. My. God. He looks abso-fucking-lutely delicious. He still has that little red flush on his cheeks. But I don't like the fact that someone else caused that…

"Don't 'hey dobe' me! What were you doing over there! And what did you see!" Oh please, as if anyone could miss what he was doing with_him_.

"Oh nothing, just having a smoke you see," I pointed at my cigarette. He didn't look very convinced. I took a drag from it and blew the smoke in his face. "And of course your sexy little performance with that dark man just now, who just left a minute ago."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that! Just because you're willing to screw up three more seconds of your life, doesn't mean _I_ want to! And what I do with other people isn't any of you business." I stepped closer.

"Then you wouldn't mind doing it again with me this time?" I kept coming closer, 'till I pushed him to a wall. I inched my face closer to his and rested my mouth beside his ear. "Only with me."

"Wait wha-"I think I'm going to love cutting his sentences off. His mouth is so soft and tasty. I nibbled his bottom lip urging him to open up. I felt him hesitantly parting his lips and that was all I needed to suck the inside of his mouth clean.

I don't know if it was just the ecstasy of kissing him or something else, but I think I felt him wrapping his small hands around my neck drawing me closer. It didn't matter either way. I cupped his firm little ass and lifted him up, all the while grinding with my hips. But then I felt the oddest, but pleasurable, vibrating sounds down under…

He pushed me away, trying to gain his composure while grabbing his…cell phone. Damn and I thought he was one of _those_ who carried their own toys around.

"What do you want?" Now why is he ignoring me again? Hello, we just had almost complete dry hump sex. "No, he left. Oh, some jackass came bothering me." Is he talking about me? _Moi_?

"He's a fast one, but I'll be able to take care of it. Bye." He closed his cell phone and turned to look at me.

"Listen, this" pointing at the both of us"never happened. It was just a spur of the moment and it would be best for the both of us if we never saw each other, _ever_. It's for your sake and mine. Now that we got that cleared up, I'm going home." After saying that, he sprinted miles away before I got a chance at saying anything at all.

I stood there still staring at the cigarette I threw away just moments ago, seeing it finally burn out.

"Oh screw that, I'm going to find out where he lives and screw the living daylights out of him."

**Tututu tututu!**

I grabbed my cell phone to see that I had received a text message from 'Snake Eyes'.

'Did you kill him yet, honey? ;D'

Sigh. Impatient as always. And gross. I texted back.

'No, not yet. I had a bit of an obstacle while trying to.'

'Well then hurry up! You might be one of our best, that doesn't give you the right to slack of whenever you want to. Unless you want me to punish you. ;)'

…

'Whatever. Is Kabuto still there? I need to use one of his computers.'

'Yes, yes, of course. Because he is more important than me, isn't it? It's because he's got all that high-tech gear, right? ISN'T IT?! TT'

Seriously, that guy is one sick, perverted, gay pedophile. In stead of answering his message, I walked over to my sleek, black motorcycle I held hidden in the alleyway, behind the big container.

I sat behind the steering wheel and put on my matching helmet. I put the keys in the ignition and I could hear my baby purring loudly. I turned the corner and headed over to our base.

After 27 messages later, I finally arrived to what you could call a rundown pedobear's house, but that's because you haven't seen the inside of it yet.

I you haven't noticed it already, I'm what you call an assassin/spy. I spy for secret information and kill people who need to be killed for a client. With a price attached of course. The client will need to talk to the head of the organization I'm in and he'll take care of the rest. The name of my organization? It's called the Secret Nasty Assassins Killing Extraordinaire or in short SNAKE. Yeah, it's a stupid ass long name, but that damn pervert has a freaky obsession with snakes and shit. Oh and here comes Snake Eyes right now.

"Why did you ignore all my 25 messa-," "27" "… 27 messages! They were important you know!" God, not this again.

"I don't see how," I grabbed my cell phone and read one of his messages"... 'Let me spank you in bed tonight.' Classifies as 'important'."

"…"

"…"

"You know you want it."

"No I don't. Now move it, I need to see Kabuto." I moved in to the rundown pedo shack, whilst ignoring the sobbing sounds behind me.

I headed in to the white, high tech looking room, to see a grey-haired man with glasses sitting behind a computer.

"Kabuto, I need to track someone down. Now."

"Can't do anything without me, can you? Sasuke?" Ugh, he really needs to stop hanging around that freak. He's starting to get that same slimy smirk.

"Can it old man, I need you to find someone for me." Oh crap, I don't even know his name…Well, it can't be THAT hard to find him, can it?

"You know I don't like being called that…It's because of the stress you've caused me that I turned out like this. Anyway, what's his name?"

"Erm…"

"… You idiot. Well then. How does he look like?"

"Well, he has blond hair, blue eyes, scars that look like whiskers, the cutest little face, a petit figure…"

**An hour babbling afterwards…**

"… and the perkiest and tightest ass you've ever seen! There, was that enough?" Hey, was he snoring? Well then, time to wake him up. I stretched out my hand and poked him on one the side of his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" I never knew his scream was so…high and…girly.

"Wake up you moron. Go find me this person already!"

"Fucking bastard…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Ah look! I've got two matches. One is called Namikaze Minato and the other Uzumaki Naruto. But the first one died 21 years ago, so I think the person you're looking for is this other guy."

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Family: Unknown**

**Place of Birth: America**

**Nationality: Japanese **

**Occupation: Realtor**

**Relationship: Single**

It's him! "Quick, print me his address."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on."

After he handed over the address I raced out of there and jumped on my motor cycle and rode away.

"How about saying thank you for once, you piece shit!"

"Ah, but a magnificent piece of shit he is."

"O-orochimaru! I didn't see you there, sir."

"No need to be frightened Kabuto. Now tell me Kabuto, what did Sasuke wanted from you that was so important?"

"Ah well, he wanted the address of some blond guy named 'Uzumaki Naruto' or something."

"Hmm… I see. Do you have a picture of this Uzumaki Naruto?"

"His picture is right over here, sir."

"But that's-! Kabuto, quick, hand me the phone!"

"Um… sir? You have your cell phone right there in your hand. Can't you just use that?"

"I could, but I spent all my money on giving Sasuke him those text messages. I just needed one more and I sent him a total of 666 messages, the number of looovveee!"

"…"

"Don't just stand there, hand me the damn phone!"

"Yes sir!"

_Naruto's POV_

After ditching that bastard, I headed over to the headquarters.

…

Yes, I'm a member of something that needs an oversized, obvious building, to scheme secret plans with. What I'm member of? Well you couldn't tell by looking directly at me, but I happen to their most valuable treasure. I kill and spy people. It's as simple as that. And I'm the best they have, not to be bragging of course. The name of the organization I'm in? Well it's called 'FOXY'.

What? Thought it was short for something else? Hell no, it's just that my boss is an old pervert who stares at a lot of women (preferably naked) with big breasts.

I entered the building and stepped into the elevator. I pressed the button to go to top floor and just before the door closed, another pervert decided to join me.

"Hey dickless."

"Stop calling me that already, rooster."

"I can't help it; you just seem to be lacking any Y-chromosomes. But that just makes you an even better uke." Ugh, not this again.

"Listen up Sai, I'm not interested in any of that. I know this is going to be hard for you to realize, but some people don't think of sex 24/7."

"I know that, but" He stepped closer" its all the more fun this way."

After being groped and molested through the whole elevator ride, I finally reached the top floor and headed straight to my boss' office.

"You know you want me, Naru-chan!"

Choosing to ignore that comment, I entered the room.

I saw him typing on his laptop while giggling and blushing at the same time. It didn't take a genius to know what he was doing at the moment.

"Writing another one of your romance novels again, ero-sennin?" Apparently, he was too caught up in it, seeing as how he just fell on the floor…

"Ahem, ah Naruto. You know that's what I do best."

"Besides peeking at obaa-san's breasts?"

"Yes, besides peeking at- NO!" He jumped over his desk clamped my mouth shut. "Keep your voice down when speaking about her! She has ears everywhere." And with this he scanned the entire room. I sighed through his mouth. How he got to be the boss of an entire organization is beyond me.

"Anyway, what exactly went wrong with your mission? Something about a jackass?" He seated himself back behind his desk.

"Yeah well, while I was using my 'Seduce and Induce' technique, some bastard came out of a dark alley and chased him away."

"I see. Well just don't let him get away next time. And make sure you're secluded! If we don't get it finished this week, we're never gonna get that large sum of money." Did I mention he's also a crazy fan of money?

"Oi, I think that money-loving habit of obaa-san is rubbing off on you. And don't worry; I'll get him next time." If he doesn't get to me first. "If we're finished talking now, I'd like to go home now."

"Fine, fine, just shut the door behind you." After exiting the room and closing the door, I could hear loud giggling and typing again behind me. He really has no shame.

_Normal POV_

Naruto called a cab and had it take him home. When they reached his apartment, he paid the money for the cab fare and went up the building.

He grabbed his keys and stopped in front his door, when he heard a low, husky voice.

"So this is where you live, Naruto."

* * *

**AN: I know, I've been gone for a **_**looooonnnnggg**_** time. But, I decided to update and I got this! Just so you know, I have no idea if the story is still correct while I wrote this, so please point out anything that seems wrong with the first chapter. Thank you and review if you like!**


End file.
